<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child who wanted Food by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658453">The Child who wanted Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod Quackity, Food, Gen, Homeless Quackity, Theater - Freeform, hungry Quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quackity only wanted a full meal for once. He couldn’t remember last time he had eaten something that wasn’t berries or rabbits."</p><p>Quackitys backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child who wanted Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come forward, no need to be scared, I am simply about to blow your mind” Quackity called as he stood on the stage he had brought with him into this new town. He was only 13 years old, but he was no stranger to the stage, or to entertain. Everyone ignored him, except the few who gave him disgusted glances. He sighed deeply. </p><p>Tough crowds didn’t help his daily income. He had his father’s talent for teather, he knew how to entertain and how to act. Yet the only thing people saw was a scam. He wasn’t a scam! He knew what he was doing! </p><p>The dark came way too soon, and all he had managed to get was trash. How was he supposed to get anything to eat with that? He looked around, the restaurants were filled with people talking and laughing. Guess he would survive on those berries he had found by the road again. It wasn’t quite enough, but maybe he could manage to catch a rabbit or something on his way over to the next town.</p><p>His stomach growled loudly, and he sighed as he grabbed some cranberry juice from the air, he had no idea how that had been the drink that he got the best and getting. He had tried his powers several times, wondering if he could at least get some soup, but apparently his father didn’t like soup enough to take that into consideration. </p><p>Quackity only wanted a full meal for once. He couldn’t remember last time he had eaten something that wasn’t berries or rabbits. He had started to despise the taste of both of them, but what could he do? No one wanted to look at a kid with too small and dirty clothes, and if no one wanted to look at him, how would he be able to convince them that they should watch his whole play?</p><p>He couldn’t, that was the answer. And as long as he couldn’t, he would simply be forced to live off of what he could find in the forest. Maybe one day that would be some hope for the future, but until then he would do his best to convince the people to love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>